The Adventures of Amelia and the Raggedy Doctor
by rupzydaisy
Summary: The Doctor came back, just as promised, five minutes later, "Mystery stop it is then!" and Amelia barely had enough time to grab onto the console before the TARDIS began to throw them from side to side as it travelled through time and space.
1. Five Minutes Later

_Hello, so, here's another DW story. I was searching around and there aren't really many which take this kind of story line and I wanted to read one, and now I've ended up writing it..._

Disclaimer: (I keep forgetting these) But Doctor Who is not mine. The plot is.

_Hope you like it and I hope you review! _

_-rupzydaisy_

_By the way it's meant to be called this but it wouldn't fit completely on the title. (shame) _

* * *

The Adventures of Amelia Pond and the Raggedy Doctor

* * *

Five Minutes Later

As soon as the blue box disappeared Amelia Pond legged it up the stairs, only stumbling slightly as she reached her bedroom and shoved the door open. She grabbed her small, battered brown suitcase and began to pile in her favourite clothes and after a second thought her favourite teddy bear. Then she pushed it down and clicked the lid shut. She raced down the stairs, out of the house and then back inside to grab her red coat. Then she plonked down her suitcase opposite the broken shed and waited.

Time passed slowly and the night time sounds seemed loud. There was a breeze in the trees and it ruffled the leaves and high up above the stars twinkled in a clear navy blue sky. She didn't have to wait long, even if it seemed like it. Five minutes later the blue box reappeared, fading in and out of existence with its wheezy whining noise. The front door opened, smoke poured out behind him and the raggedy looking Doctor stood grinning. "Best give you a moment to vent the smoke." He patted the TARDIS' side and turned around to face the seven year old.

"Didn't take very long now did I?" He asked beaming even wider. Amelia shook her head and hopped up, picking up her suitcase in one hand and putting her other hand on the blue box. "Just a quick spin around the moon did it! The engines have all stabilised so we're all sorted. We won't have any problems with them exploding because they're not phasing anymore. It's completely safe." He paused for a moment, "Well, mostly."

"This is really a spaceship?" Amelia asked with wide eyes, still surprised by the blue box appearing out of thin air.

"Yep, called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. So technically it's a time and spaceship." The Doctor explained.

"Where did you get it from?"

"Now that's a very long story, might tell you someday. Come on Amelia, there's a whole universe to be explored.

"But it's small." She commented as she stood in the doorway, peering in to see a huge room inside the small blue box.

"True."

"And then it's big."

"Also true."

"I like it."

"So do I." The Doctor agreed as he ushered her in and shut the door behind them. He walked up the console and flicked on the console lights which had been recharging. Amelia walked once around the console behind him, poking a few things and looked up at the centre piece which was lit up and decided that she liked the TARDIS a lot.

"It's pretty." She said, her hand hovered over a cluster of flashing lights as she looked on in awe.

"So then!" The Doctor said clapping his hands together and spinning round to face the controls as Amelia placed her suitcase down onto the floor just underneath the old chair. "shall we fix up that crack in your wall properly. Find that Prisoner Zero. But, you know, there's a chance it never did escape onto this side and into your room. It could have just escaped from it's prison and then that guard, the eyeball, could have just been exploring all escape routes?" He looked at Amelia who looked back at him. She was considered the idea while the Doctor continued to speak.

"Or, we could go somewhere else? Where do you want to go? Do you want to see action and adventure like the Borolli Jungle? Or, or, or, do you want to see something amazing like Digue Galaxy's two supernovas exploding, at the same time!"

He paused mid thought to crank a large lever and pulled down the screen so that she could see the swiggly lines of time.

"Do you want to go forwards in time? Or backwards? But we can't do sideways, nope." He said shaking his head, his hair flopping from side to side.

Amelia looked up at him, "I don't know. Anywhere I guess!" She answered, flummoxed by the wide range of choices.

The Doctor nodded his head and then began to flip switches and rummaged around on the dashboard for a small hammer and thumped an odd green thing. "Anywhen as well?" He asked grinning madly and Amelia shrugged her shoulders grinning back at him as he stretched to reach a piece of string and tugged down on it, struggling to keep it from springing back.

"Hold this." The Doctor instructed and Amelia leaned forwards to grab hold, pulling it backwards while she watched him dance around the console pressing buttons and talking about things which she couldn't even understand.

"So then mystery stop it is!" He announced, "I love those. Hold on tight!" And Amelia barely had enough time to grab onto the console before the TARDIS began to throw them from side to side as it travelled through time and space.

"Is it broken?" Amelia asked as the Doctor curiously.

"What?" The Doctor asked, flicking his head from side to side expecting to see whatever she was talking about.

"Is your spaceship broken?" She asked as the TARDIS whirred and whined and the noise increased in volume.

"Oh no, it's like that. Aren't you, you gorgeous." He shouted over the noise and Amelia giggled as he continued to compliment the time machine a little more.

The landing was a little rough and Amelia ended up sprawled on the console still hanging onto the piece of string. The Doctor, on the other hand, was sent flying by the landing and had ended up face first on the floor.

"I wondered where those went. Have to fish that out later." He said in a muffled voice as he lifted his squashed face from the grate-like floor and looked down at something he had lost a long time ago. Then he rolled over and jumped to his feet. Amelia shuffled off the console, laughing until her cheeks turned red and the Doctor joined in too as he reached to pull the screen around. "Now, let's see where we are. Hmm, that's interesting."

Amelia looked at the piece of string in her hand after she got her breath back and then back to the Doctor, "Can I let go of this now?"

"What?" He stared at the string and then nodded his head, "Yes, yes. You should let go." He took it out of her hand quickly and tossed it up so it curled around the top of the monitor.

"Where are we?" Amelia asked excitedly.

"So far far far away from Leadworth, England, Earth. I've been here before. A long long long time ago. Just passing through mind. Hardly any trouble. Well." He tilted his head reminiscing.

"But I do remember that there is an excellent view of the whole Drissonian Peninsular and the Berom Ocean from the docks. It's the last port in the Rifee Galaxy, one of the main centres of trade, everything comes through here. And the spaceships are massive." The Doctor explained, stretching his arms out wide to show her.

"Let's go then!" Amelia replied, excited to see space ships and the ocean. "I've only been to the sea side once. And it rained. And Aunt Sharon dropped my ice cream." She continued as she zipped up her red puffy coat. The Doctor, just by chance, noticed his reflection on one of the shiny brass panels on the console. His shirt was all ripped up at the bottom and one of the sleeves was singed from where he had tried to put out one of the fires on the console which had started due to him regenerating and blowing out the main fuses. It hadn't worked, instead another part had exploded throwing up sparks everywhere and burning his thumb. His trousers had dirt and dust and were damp from when he jumped into the pool to avoid being crushed by a sliding bookshelf, which was supposed to belong in the library. And there were rips through them too, right at his knees. The Doctor frowned at his new reflection.

"I look like I've been dragged backwards through the Blurple Nebula! Amelia! Why didn't you say before?" He shouted before running off down the corridor. Amelia turned to watch him disappear, picked up her suitcase and chased after him into the TARDIS wardrobe.

* * *

"Doctor, where are you?" Amelia called and the Doctor popped up from behind a small mountain of eighties clothing.

"What do you think?" He asked lifting up a shiny silver waistcoat in one hand and a yellow shirt with large purple spots in the other. Amelia wrinkled her nose in response and shook her head violently.

"Oh." The Doctor said looking at both items again in turn and then threw them over his shoulders. Then he dived into another pile rummaging around for something new to wear.

Fifteen minutes later the Doctor had gathered up armfuls of clothes to try on and Amelia wandered around after changing out of her pyjamas and into jeans and a red sweatshirt. She had found a dusty brown cowboy hat and jammed it onto her head. Then she had wrapped a long sparkly scarf around her neck and walked around the rest of the wardrobe waiting for the Doctor to come back while occasionally pushing up the sleeves on a purple and orange striped jacket which was clearly at least five sizes too big for her.

Soon after the Doctor stumbled out of the changing rooms, spinning around and around with his arms wide open.  
"What do you think?" He asked smiling at her. Amelia looked up at him. He was wearing a tweed jacket, a white shirt and matching trousers. She nodded her approval, it did suit him.

"But there's something missing." She said thoughtfully.

"What?" He replied frowning and she shrugged her shoulders.

The Doctor turned and began to rummage on the shelves. He muttered under his breath while searching and then said "Ah ha!" pulling off a bright red fez and stuck it on his head. Amelia immediately collapsed into giggles.

"No?" He asked her disappointedly and she shook her head.

"What is it?"

"It's a fez. It's a kind of hat. Fezzes are cool." He answered tugging it off his head, shaking out his floppy hair then promptly sticking the hat onto her head and pushing it down so it covered her eyes.

"Hey!" Amelia cried out and pulled it off but then she realised that he had disappeared again. After jumping up several times to put the fez back on its shelf she turned round to see that the Doctor was already back. He had several bow ties wrapped around his neck, one red one in his left hand and a navy blue one in his right. He stuck them out for her to choose.

"I like the red the best." He told her as she pointed at it.

"It suits you." She agreed as he tied it up and then peered in the mirror at his new self.

"I think I look pretty good." He commented or complimented himself then his hands shot up to his hair.

"But what is up with this hair? It's black, I don't mind that. But it's all long and floppy and I've got a fringe? And I'm not ginger!" He moaned.

"Why? What was it like before?" Amelia asked.

"Sort of brown and sticky up." He said pulling up the fringe to show her. "Like a hedgehog."

"Never ginger. I've always wanted to be ginger." He huffed.

"Dye it then." She suggested.

"It's not the same." He replied sadly, still sulking as though it might change his hair colour magically. "You've got ginger hair." He added peering down at Amelia. "You can be ginger for the both of us." He decided, straightened up and marched out of the wardrobe. Then he paused, and stiffened.

"Almost done." He croaked, sliding down the side of the corridor wall.

"Done what?" Amelia asked, slightly worried.

"Cooking, I'm going to be done. New me. All complete."

"Like the food?" She wondered, remembering not so long ago the Doctor throwing out a plate of buttered bread and telling it to 'stay out!' because he didn't like the taste.

"Yep." He replied as the last ribbon of energy left his hands, glowing bright gold and then fading into the air.

* * *

_Yeah I have to admit I had fun writing this. And I have to say now, the updates will be irregular, sorry. But it should be done soonish. _


	2. Treasure Map

_Hello! So, I'm glad that people seem interested in this, yay! And here's the next chapter. Let me know if I'm not describing the scene enough because I tend to get distracted by the dialogue._

_Thanks to all the reviewers :D  
_

_-rupzydaisy _

* * *

Treasure (Memory) Map

They exited the TARDIS to a small, badly lit alleyway boxed in with houses made of dark navy grey bricks on either side. It was dark, but not night time as the Doctor explained to Amelia why; "There isn't a star here. Instead there's a gas giant on the other side of this galaxy which provides the heat, but not much light. This whole planet is used like a dock, a petrol station to fill up, load up and then off they go."

Amelia on the other hand was a little preoccupied with fascination over the time and space travelling little wooden blue box.

"It's so big and small." She repeated, walking around the outside of the TARDIS once more; touching the sides just to make sure that it was really real. The Doctor locked up the front doors and then leaned on the side.

"Come along Amelia, the docks, remember?" And they set off to the main road at the end of the dark alley.

There were lots of people passing by, but it wasn't very crowded. Amelia looked around as some of the people looked different, there was a man with a very large hooked nose and a woman who passed by with short, spiky branches with little blue leaves instead of hair. There was another man who looked like a man but he had a long crab-like pincer instead of his left arm. Amelia didn't stare for long, she was distracted by the whole place and while there were a few people who looked alien, everyone else _seemed _human to her. The main road turned out to be a high street lit up by globes of light hanging by, it seemed, themselves above the street and the shops. They glowed softly and were dim enough to see the stars in the sky and the gigantic gas giant hung in the sky, the surface swirled with brown and blue clouds.

Along the high street were shops and market stalls dotted around on the pavements. Colourful signs and strange shop fronts attracted the attention of passersby, there was a cafe called the _Lobster's Lunch_ and several fishing stalls with colourful and strange looking fish waiting to be sold. The Doctor walked up to it and Amelia followed, fascinated by the tanks filled with purple octopus–like creatures with four huge deep blue eyes and starfishes which changed their colours like chameleons, only they were more vivid and appeared to like having spots and stripes.

"Look over there." The Doctor pointed out and they crossed the street to a shop. Behind the glass there were odd assortments of technological bits and bobs. The shop itself was called _Antique Tech_.

"Ooh, I like the look of that." The Doctor pointed out a small, thin rectangular device. "I can save all my maps onto that; there was a feedback in a loop, somewhere, midflight. One of the reasons why the swimming pool ended up in the library. The TARDIS was all confused; you try flying backwards and forwards through time at the same time. I'm surprised the kitchen didn't end up in the pool as well!" He opened the door and walked in.

"Helloooo." He called looking around for the owner.

"Yes?" Called a woman from the other side of the room. She had long brown hair and a blue jumper on. In her left hand was a dirty cloth and behind her was a partly shiny, and partly grubby bronze machine. "Oh hello, how can I help you?" She asked politely, dropping the cloth, dusting off her hands and walking behind the counter.

"Is that a Baggen-Catcher?" The Doctor inquired, leaning to the side to get a better look at the old machine.

"Yes," The woman replied cheerfully, impressed with the Doctor's knowledge of antiques, "Only came in three days ago. I've been fixing it up." He nodded in agreement as Amelia walked over to the side looking at all the other bits and pieces. There were shiny machines, some which looked like they were made of metal, others looked odd and some she couldn't even begin to describe.

"That memory map device in the window, how much is it?" He asked, turning around to point at it. The woman followed his finger and then frowned as she saw it.

"Ah, well that comes with an old navigational hand held system. Technically it _is_ a memory map, but it's a bit, broken."

"Oh." The Doctor replied disappointed.

"But," The shop owner continued, "Apparently it holds a treasure map. A little piece of history. When it was handed in, the man said that it belonged to an old Drissonian pirate." She said hopefully, picking it out from the front display and handing it over to the Doctor to inspect. Amelia looked over to see him shake it near his ear.

He nodded at the woman, "It's definitely full of data." He commented.

"I've tried to access the data, but it's broken." The woman said as she took the silver memory map back, ready to replace it in its dusty place for it to stay there for several more years. "Sorry that you didn't find what you were looking for." She apologised with a weak smile. The Doctor stepped forwards and plucked the memory map from her hand.

"Broken did you say? Actually I'm pretty good at fixing things up." He grinned while rummaging around in his pocket for the right currency.

"Are you sure?" The shop owner asked taken aback by the man who wanted to buy something which didn't even work. He nodded at her, pulling objects out of his pocket and depositing them onto the counter, the pile began to grow and she watched confused and wondered how it could all fit in.

"It's really cheap." She said, trying to turn the situation around, wondering if she might have put him off by questioning him but he handed over the money after finding it and just smiled back at her before continuing to inspect the memory map.

* * *

They left the shop with the woman pleased that she had sold the one thing that she thought she'd never sell.

"Look Amelia." The Doctor said, passing the memory map to her as they walked down the high street towards the docks. She turned it over in her hands, unsure of what it was.

"It's very shiny." She noted and passed it back to him. He took the navigation system which was like a large thin square the size of a hand and made of the same shiny silver metal. He pulled off the back, and then slotted the memory map into place.

"I thought she said it was broken." Amelia repeated as the Doctor fished inside his jacket pocket.

"And I also said that I'm good at fixing things." He grinned at her and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Just a little defragmentation, setting one two one three red." He mumbled, then the sonic screwdriver flashed and let off a couple of sparks. "Ow!" The Doctor hissed as the whirring noise of the device stuttered several times before the navigational system's screen turned blue instead of a dead black. It bleeped a little then _Nav-22_ whooshed up onto the screen. "Silly thing, it's not working properly after the TARDIS crash landed." He glared at the device which promptly fell silent and then nodded at it.

"Hang on, there's three dimensional settings too." The Doctor noted and pointed his screwdriver at the Nav-22 again. It whirred once more and then the home screen popped up out of the screen which then loaded a screen which looked like a map.

"Wow." Amelia said, waving her hand through the map backwards and forwards as the light bent round it. The map itself was old looking, as the system itself was old but it had an _X_ on the far right top corner.

"X marks the spot." The Doctor said, grinning a bit more. "Well, she was right, it is a map. But you never know what the treasure is. Might not even be there anymore." He switched the Nav-22 off and dropped it into his pocket.

"Shall we go see the docks? You'll love it. And it's not raining. At the ocean-side and it's not raining. Fantastic. Oh, that's nice; I have the teeth to say it now." He exclaimed and Amelia giggled at him again as he repeated 'fantastic' over and over again.

"What?" He asked curiously, and he realised that she kept on laughing at him.

"You're funny." She giggled again.

"Am I now?" He mused thoughtfully, "That's good I suppose. Yeah, I like being funny. I was funny last time too. Though no one really got my jokes. What else am I like?" He asked her impatiently.

"You like running around." Amelia answered slowly, debating whether or not she should tell him that he was a little odd sometimes, because fezzes were not cool.

"Yeah, I suppose I do. But that's been hanging around for a little while." He waved his hand with a flourish, dismissing the running comment.

"And you can be a little..." She continued even more slowly, hoping that she wouldn't upset her new friend.

"Yes?"

"Weird." She said looking up at him. "Sometimes." She added on quickly when she saw his face drop.

"Weird? Really? How weird?" He asked, leaning down.

"Fish custard weird." Amelia explained and the Doctor straightened up smiling again.

"It's nice. It's different I suppose, but it's good. Have you tried it?" She shook her head and pulled a face.

"Then you can't make judgements if you haven't tried fish custard." He declared and began to think out loud again.

"I used to talk a lot before, I still am now. Not ginger, but there's not much we can do about that now, is there Pond, but you've got that covered. I was a bit rude before, a little sarcastic. I think I still am. Pond, can I call you Pond. It sounds good. Pond." Amelia nodded her head, she didn't mind much, her Aunt Sharon used to call her Little Miss Chatterbox. She preferred Pond to be honest. And it seemed like he was more of a chatterbox than she was.

"I liked bananas before, and fruit. And a really really long time ago, celery. Now that's weird. Ughh, celery. Hmmm, I guess I don't like salad anymore." He shrugged his shoulders as they turned a corner and crossed the street to follow a sign pointing towards the docks. "And I think, this time around I'm ambidextrous. I've never been like that before." He waggled his hands in front of him and then did a little jump forwards.

"What do you mean before?" Amelia asked.

"I was different before and then I changed. I regenerated. Like I said before, I'm a Time Lord. It's a little trick we can do. I am now a completely different person. Different likes, different dislikes, different hair even. Got to find myself out. I've changed, I didn't want to before, but I couldn't stop it. I was sad to go but I'm happy now. Oh, Amelia I've just remembered. Rule number one." He paused mid-babble and turned to look at her, his voice deadly serious. "Rule number one." He repeated. "You don't wander off. Ever. Got that Pond?"

"I promise." She said, mimicking his seriousness perfectly.

* * *

They had ended up on the far side of the pier, the docks stretched out along the high stone wall cutting the land away from the deep blue purple-ish sea. There were more people here, loading and unloading equipment onto or off the ships and just generally doing ship like things such as repairing the hull.

"Look at that. It's massive." Amelia pointed out a tall grey ship, larger than anything she had seen before. It looked like a normal ship but its mast was slimmer and the deck was enclosed in a glass bubble with the control room and steering fixed outside a room with no ceiling at the bow. The sails were large but not tall like on a normal ship either. Instead they were squat, and made of a thin material which glistened in the low lighting and rippled in the light breeze.

"That's the _Sky Cutter_." The Doctor said reading the writing on the side of ship. "It looks like it's the largest ship here." He said, noting the significantly smaller ships which were docked nearby. They didn't look as majestic as the one before them. "It doesn't look much like a cargo ship though." He commented.

"That's because it isn't." Informed a tall blue alien from behind them. Amelia turned around to look at him in surprise. Her mouth was wide open and the Doctor pushed her jaw back up. He noted that the culture shock had worn off and she had now realised she was standing in front of a tall blue alien.

"Don't want to catch flies now, do you Pond?" He joked and the young blue alien was looking at Amelia in the same manner, very curiously. The blue alien shifted the large wooden box he was carrying so that he could shake their hands. Amelia continued to watch him with wide eyes. _An alien, he's a real alien. A tall blue alien._

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor introduced himself, "And this is Amelia." He introduced her too because he could tell she wasn't about to say much at the moment.

"I'm Morrissey. But you can call me Morris." The blue alien said happily. He was taller than the Doctor and wore jeans and a jacket. He had deep blue eyes and no hair.

"So, this ship. Not a cargo ship then?" The Doctor enquired.

"No, it's being used for exploration and adventure." Morris answered enthusiastically. "The Captain's just gone to get the memory map. There's been rumours that it's here. Old Drissonian pirate called Dirboor. Nasty stories about him. But apparently he's got a treasure that's really valuable. Not sure exactly what it is but the museum wants it anyway." Morris replied bopping his head from side to side.

"Really?" The Doctor said looking down at Amelia who was still staring.

Then she looked up at him and whispered, "He's blue."

"He's Drissonian, they are blue, and you've got ginger hair." He told her matter-of-factly.

"Morrissey!" Yelled a voice from above and Morris jumped, the wooden box teetered in his arms.

"Yes sir?" He called back.

"If you want to stay here then don't bother coming aboard in the next five minutes!" The voice yelled out.

"Is the Captain back?" Morris asked confused.

"Almost!" The voice shouted back impatiently.

"I'm coming." He yelled and then stumbled past the Doctor and Amelia. "I've got to go, nice to meet you. What are you though?"

Amelia found her voice. "I'm human, from Earth" She said.

"Human? You're a long way from Earth." Morris commented as not many of the humans on the planet were from Earth, most had just arrived from colonies in the system. He smiled and then glanced back up to the ship and saw that he was being called back, he turned back towards the ramp. "Nice to meet you, bye." He called as he hoisted up the box in his arms and hurried off towards the ship. The Doctor turned to Amelia who was still watching Morris walking up the ramp; he stumbled a couple of times and then disappeared inside.

"Well Amelia. I think we've got a treasure map." He told the Scottish girl and pulled out the memory map and waved it in front of her. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Are we going to look for treasure?" She asked and the Doctor looked back at her as if she was mad. Then he beamed at her.

"Why not?"

* * *

_I like reviews, hint hint.  
Let me know if the story's going alright :D_


	3. Crewmates and Custard

_Hello :D So, yep, I'm still here and writing... and I managed to finish this chapter. It can be a belated Christmas pressie/New Years gift to you all. I did warn you, erratic updates, but I'm working on the story. (I've written the ending, just not the main bit in the middle)_

_I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed :D and I'm happy that this story's been alerted and favourited, hope you stay tuned... _

_And I need to give a special thank you to Cylon One for all your help in smoothing out the mistakes in the past two chapters. It's the icing on the banana cake that is this little story. Thank you :D _

* * *

Crewmates and Custard

"A map you say." A low voice spoke from behind the two time and space travellers. "May I see?"

Amelia and the Doctor turned around to see another tall blue alien, dressed smartly in black trousers and a blue shirt with a large black hat on his head.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said as he put his hand out and the alien shook it.

"Captain Gradley of the Sky Cutter. And I believe that is the map I have been searching for." The Captain smiled warmly and raised his eyebrows. "I had heard from reliable sources that this map was in a shop just off the docks here. I was quite surprised to find that someone had already bought it. A strange man with large pockets, and a bowtie from the Olden times and a girl with orange hair."

"I'm ginger. Not orange." Amelia pointed out. The Captain looked down at her and his black eyes flashed bright with amusement.

"Ginger. That is food too, is it not?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, its edible, I wonder if I'd like it." The Doctor paused, "But I have already bought the map from the shop, it's mine now," he quipped, smiling back.

"The musuem will be pleased to know that the map wandered back so close to the ship and the captain searching for it. It's fate and the device's own destiny. And I'm sure we can come to an agreement." The Captain nodded his head and motioned for them to step aboard his ship.

* * *

They were in the Captain's cabin. Amelia was fascinated by all the objects sitting on the Captain Gradley's desk and the Doctor was looking out of the porthole at the docks where people continued to bustle around as ships departed and arrived.

"So, Doctor." The Captain Gradley began. He was seated at his desk and had removed his large hat. "How much did you pay for the map?"

"Oh, I don't want money." The Doctor replied, turning away from the porthole and flicking his gaze across the Captain's desk. "No, I prefer to trade in Jammy Dodgers."

The Captain frowned but Amelia giggled. "I'm afraid I have never heard of that currency. You must be travellers far from home. However, you shall be compensated for the map." The Captain said sombrely.

"But we were going to find treasure!" Amelia protested, looking up from what appeared to be a cube made of metal which changed from black, to grey and then back to black again.

"Ah, yes. You both are from Earth; I remember some of my crew gossiping like old wives." The Captain turned to grin at Amelia, "And how were you going to journey to the treasure? By walking?"

"In the TARDIS." She answered plainly.

"TARDIS?" The Captain wondered.

"My, transport." The Doctor explained. "Captain, the map isn't for sale but I will let you borrow it in exchange for two single tickets on this magnificent ship. That is, to the treasure. We'd just like to see what it is." He continued grinning.

The Captain considered the proposition for a minute before smiling back at the Doctor. "Yes, I agree. However, this is not a cruise ship. You will have to contribute to the running of this space ship for the duration of your stay."

"Fine by me." The Doctor nodded his head in thought. "Pond can be my assistant and I can work in...the engine room. Yes, a ship this size. Bound to have a nice big engine." He paused for a moment and tilted his head to the side. "Oh, cold fusion engine using a double revolving injector and highly pressurised gas." He paused again. "Botelliruim! Nice big engine. First designed in 20003 by the lovely Miss Hobbs, fantastic piano player, and put into production not long after. I love a big engine me." The Doctor beamed and the Captain slowly shook his head.

"No Doctor, we have enough engineers. And a doctor."

"Well, how about a navigator then?" The Doctor proposed hopefully.

"The First Mate is the navigator and he will not be pleased in being replaced."

"Oh." The Doctor replied and brushed down his sleeves.

"What can we do then?" Amelia asked.

"The ship needs a chef." Captain Gradley stated, amused at how the Doctor's face fell. Amelia on the other hand looked surprised.

"Him? As a chef?" She asked dubiously as she remembered what had happened when she first met the Time Lord and what he had done to the bread and butter.

"A chef...I've always wanted to be a chef!" The Doctor exclaimed, "I think." He added.

"Agreed?" Captain Gradley mused and the Doctor shook his hand enthusiastically. Amelia shook his hand too and then shook her head at the Doctor. "A member of the crew shall take you down to the kitchens."

"In a sec, I just need a little help bringing my, er, equipment on board." The Doctor said.

"Equipment?" The Captain asked.

"Yes, lots of chefy stuff." The Doctor nodded his head and then brushed his floppy hair back.

"I'll send some men with you." Captain Gradley said as he stood up and walked to the doorway. "Ah, Morrissey, come here."

Morrissey dumped the box in his hands onto the deck and quickly walked over to the captain. "Yes sir."

"Take the new chef and his assistant to the kitchens after helping to bring his equipment on board." The Captain instructed and then waved the First Mate over to discuss navigation and maps.

"Hello again." The Doctor waved and Morrissey smiled and them.

"Hello Doctor and Amelia." He said back.

"So where is your equipment?" He asked and the Doctor grinned.

"A couple of streets away. Can't miss it. It's in a big blue box." The Doctor replied, "Come on Amelia." And the three went to borrow a forklift to bring the TARDIS on board.

* * *

Morrissey finished mopping the main corridor and then made his way down to the kitchen where he saw the Doctor getting accustomed to the utensils. They had placed his large blue box in a cupboard further down the corridor and then Morrissey had taken the two to the kitchen. Soon after the ship had left the port and they were sailing out into space, following the map's directions. It was a smallish mainly wooden room compared to the size of the ship but since there were only around fifty crew members it served them well and most had bought food when they were on land. The Doctor was standing by the large black cooker and was bent over, peering into a cupboard.

"Frying pans are very bad tempered." He commented as he stood up and began to rummage in the cutlery drawer.

"So, what's for dinner sir?" Morrissey asked as he sat on a chair at the table. Amelia smiled at him from her seat on top of the table and continued to kick her legs and they swung wildly underneath her.

"I'm not sure yet. Still thinking." He replied. "Morrissey, where's the fridge?"

"Over here." The tall blue alien walked over to a large metal wall, twisted the handle and heaved open the door connecting the kitchen to the fridge. The kitchen was filled with an icy breeze.

"That's a big fridge." Amelia noted, as she hopped down from the table to take a closer look.

The Doctor walked in, "It's a bit on the sparse side." He called and his breath showed up all misty in the air before him.

"What's in there?" Amelia called as she leaned against the cold door.

The fridge was dimly lit and the Doctor waved his hands across the shelves that lined the room along the edges. His hands brushed across a cluster of boxes stacked at the end of one of the shelves. "Oh, that's brilliant!" Echoed the Doctor's voice from inside. Amelia raised her eyebrows and exchanged a glance with Morrissey.

The Doctor exited the other room a few minutes later with his arms full of boxes. "Fish fingers Pond." He told her with glee.

"Doctor..." Amelia warned and Morrissey looked thoroughly confused.

"Now, there must be some here...should be a staple ingredient in every kitchen." The Doctor muttered as he fussed around in the cupboards after dumping the boxes of fish fingers on the table.

"What's that then sir?" The Doctor spun round, declared, "Custard!" and then he spun back around and yanked open yet another cupboard door.

"Fish custard?" Amelia asked slowly as she walked up behind him.

"Yep." The Doctor nodded his head.

"No." Amelia told him straight up and he paused, turned around to look at her and pouted, just a little.

"Just custard then?" He asked her hopefully.

"No fish with custard." She repeated and he nodded, admitting defeat, his eyes light up as he came across what he was looking for.

"Custard!" He grinned but it slipped off his face as Amelia looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "For desert?" He asked again, much more hopefully.

She thought about it for a moment and nodded her head. The Doctor grinned and pulled the two packets out from the cupboard above the sink and placed them next to the boxes of fish fingers.

"Is there anything else?" Morrissey asked as he looked in an empty cupboard.

"There's broccoli in the fridge." The Doctor ventured and Amelia pulled a face.

"Broccoli? With custard? You're mad!" She exclaimed and Morrissey's eyes widened at the thought of the odd dessert.

"No." The Doctor said after a pause. They stood in silence for a moment before the Doctor spoke again. "You know, it's a delicacy among the Hieve. Can't be too bad, one of your five a day and custard." He mused but the idea didn't take with the two as well as he hopped. In the end, the Doctor, Amelia and Morrissey served up fish fingers, mash potato and broccoli for the crew for dinner. This was followed by banana crumble and custard for dessert. The crew ate the unusual meal and at the end complimented the stand in chef and his assistants.

* * *

The Doctor whisked away the remaining plate of fish fingers and a half filled bowl of custard back down to the kitchen as Morrissey collected up the empty dishes and Amelia filled up the sink with hot soapy water which made large bubbles.

"Want some?" The Doctor offered a fish finger dipped in the sweet yellow custard. The two politely declined and Amelia pulled a face behind his back as she tipped the spoons into the sink.

"Fish custard." She mumbled shaking her head. It just seemed weird to her but the Doctor happily finished off all the food before helping to wash the rest of the dishes. Then Amelia dried them as Morrissey put them away. The Doctor sat at the kitchen table with an amalgamation of tools, which he had extracted from his pockets, as he attempted to repair his defective screwdriver. "It sparked a bit as I landed. Too much radiation exposure." He tutted.

After half an hour of working in silence and complete concentration he jumped up from the wooden chair. "This isn't working." He huffed. "The sonic is meant to fix things. And now it's broken. How am I supposed to fix it if it's broken?" He sulked and Amelia leaned over the table. Morrissey had left a while ago to go to his cabin.

"Maybe you could send it back to the shop and they'll give you a new one." She offered helpfully.

"No. That won't work. I could put it for reconfiguration in the TARDIS, but she's not up to it just yet after redecorating and fixing herself up. She needs her rest. So I'm stuck with a broken screwdriver." The Doctor pouted and dropped his head to the table, resting it on his crossed arms.

"Sometime soon then." Amelia said and yawned.

"Here." The Doctor passed her a TARDIS key. "Second door on the left from the third corridor past the wardrobe." He instructed.

The sleepy girl took the key and mumbled, "Night." And walked out of the room and down the corridor to the TARDIS to go to sleep.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it :D Reviews are cool! And, I'd like to take this opportunity in apologising in advance for the gap in time between this update and the next... stay tuned and I'll do my best to make sure it's worth it! _

_And, was Katherine Jenkins singing about 'the silence' that'll fall... (you know, in the Christmas episode, at the end, into the microphone)? I liked the little fishy-wishys :D _


	4. Alien Space Pirates and Life Boats

_Hello, I'm very sorry for not updating sooner, a mix of not knowing what to write, exams and procrastination was basically what happened. But, here is the next chapter with more to follow soon..._

_Thank you for all your reviews, especially all who told me to update. I saw a broken billboard advert, got the idea on what will happen and then started typing again as soon as possible :D _

_Hope you like reading this chapter and I hope you review :D _

_

* * *

_

Alien Space Pirates and Life Boats

Amelia walked into the kitchen the next morning to see the Doctor pulling out the final piece of toast from the toaster and handing it to a hungry crewman in dirty overalls who grinned at her as she walked out. Then he sat back down at the table where a paper map was spread out. The Doctor finally noticed her and waved.

"Hello Amelia, look what I found!" He smiled and Amelia walked up to the table to see what he was doing. Then she tugged on the Doctor's tweed sleeve. "Yes Pond?" He asked as he scanned the old paper map.

"I'm hungry." The seven year old told him, with a demanding tone.

"What?" He turned his head towards her. "Oh, you humans. Hungry! And then, I'll expect you'll be thirsty very soon too." He straightened up and patted his jacket pockets before pulling out a box of Jammy Dodgers and a bottle of apple juice. "You can have the juice. Apples." He pulled a face, "Urgh."

"Biscuits?" Amelia questioned. "For breakfast?"

"Why not? Besides, there's no more bread." The Doctor asked confused, and then he pulled a face, "Urgh, bread. Nasty, tasteless, spongy thing." He elaborated.

"Aunt Sharon wouldn't let me have biscuits for breakfast." She grinned and pulled open the packet.

"You gonna share?" The Doctor asked.

"Nope."

"Come on Pond."

"Not Pond." Amelia stated.

"I thought you didn't mind." The Doctor protested, staring at the Jammy Dodger packet.

"Changed my mind. Not my name." She sing-songed while she shoved a couple of biscuits into her mouth and chewed noisily.

"Pond. Pond? Amelia, please." She grinned a little wider as the Doctor correctly asked her and then offered the box to him and he took a handful before glancing back at the map spread out on the kitchen table.

"So, this is all very interesting." He commented. "I love a good treasure hunt. I've been on one before, twice around a planet called Mersel because someone couldn't read the map properly."

"Where are we on the map then?" Amelia asked as she leaned over the side of the table. The map was old and was stretched out. To keep it from rolling back, bottles, a rolling pin and a frying pan had been used to hold the corners back.

"We're here." The Doctor pointed, "And we're going somewhere, over here. Not quite sure yet. The map's not completely correct. It's missing something, but I'm not certain what." He circled another area on the far left of the map. Amelia walked over to the round porthole and leaned against the metal edge as she munched on another Jammy Dodger.

"So this is what space if like?" She asked.

"Yep." The Doctor answered, engrossed in the old map again. He had liberated it from a small storage room next door to the TARDIS, although it wasn't the NavMap; it was the closest thing to it.

"It's really dark outside." Amelia said, noting the blackness of space.

"Yep." The Doctor agreed.

"And all the stars are still far away." She said as she traced a finger over the cool glass, looking at the shining dots in the distance, suspended in the inky blackness of space.

"Yep." The Doctor repeated, popping the 'p'.

"And that's a huge ship." Amelia said in awe.

"Yep." The Doctor replied. Then he ran to the window. "What!" He said with his hands pressed up against the glass.

Suddenly the ship rocked. Amelia and the Doctor stumbled backwards and forwards as they tried to look at the approaching ship. It had fired on the Sky Cutter. It was a huge black metal ship and it was manoeuvring itself so that it was sailing parallel with their ship. It loomed over and its black mast towered, leaving the kitchen in its shadow.

The Doctor put a finger on his lips, motioning for Amelia to stay quiet and then quickly moved the bottles and bread and rolled up the map, tucking it neatly inside his pocket. He rapped his fingers on his chin before deciding. "Right, Amelia. You stay close to me. Don't wander off." He told her, leaning down to meet her eyes.

"Rule number one." Amelia agreed and followed him slowly down the corridor and up the stairs to the deck.

* * *

They crept up the stairs and paused as they watched through the doorway onto the deck. They could see exact what was happening, and it wasn't good. Most of the crew were being herded up into the corner of the ship by what appeared to be pirates. Well, alien pirates.

"What are they?" Amelia whispered to him as she stared at the boarding party.

"Space alien pirates." The Doctor whispered back as he watched what was happening. The pirates were a mixed up group of a handful of Slitheen and Arucha. The green, bulbous Slitheen lumbered over to the crew and hissed and burbled threateningly while the Arucha walked to the Captain's cabin while pointing their blasters directly at the door. The Captain was standing right behind it, and he glared at the pirates.

"Leave my crew alone." He demanded.

"Maybe." One of Slitheen deliberated while scratching his chin thoughtfully with a yellowed claw.

"Who are they?" Amelia asked without taking her eyes off the Captain who reluctantly handing over the NavMap22 to the pirates.

"The Slitheen are from a planet called Raxicorocofalipatorius." The Doctor explained in a hushed whisper. "They're scavengers. And the Arucha are grabbers of things. Snatchers. Thieves. If there's something with profit involved these two species are more than likely to be involved."

"That's not good." Amelia said. "And they want the map. They want the treasure!" She exclaimed quietly.

They continued to watch as the Arucha rounded up the rest of the crew, they prodded them with the dangerous end of their blasters so that they were crowded into one corner. The Captain was pulled forwards. "I gave you what you want; now you leave my crew alone." He told them seriously.

Amelia tugged the Doctor's sleeve. "Where's Morrissey?" He scanned the crew and couldn't see their friend and shrugged when he couldn't see the tall blue alien. Then they both held their breath as they heard footsteps behind them. The stairs creaked, the noise got louder, and they jumped as a hand clamped down on their shoulder. The Doctor didn't say anything but Amelia let out a little squeak.

"Am I glad to see you two." Morrissey said as he leaned over the Doctor's shoulder to watch what was happening. "I snuck away when the first teleported down and then went down the stairs on the other side of the ship, crept across the hull and then hoped that someone else was here." He said in a low tone. "I'm glad you two are alright. While you're on the crew, you have no training or instructions about what to do if the ship gets boarded. Mind, it's not like we're looking for trouble."

"You can say that again." Amelia said nodding at the scene which was now unfolding.

"All the crew of the Sky Cutter are to evacuate to the life pods." A stout Arucha announced. A quiet murmur emanated from the crew but they followed the orders, no one wanted to argue with the barrel of a blaster. They walked across the port of the ship and then spilt off into groups of four, each group pulling up floor panels and one by one lowering themselves into their life pods. Most glanced back to their ship but were hurried along by the blaster wielding pirates. The pirate was pulled back by a Slitheen who grinned and tilted his head from side to side.

"You're ship is very big. So shiny." The Slitheen burbled and a couple of Arucha sniggered as they prodded the crew to move faster.

"You'll be caught and punished for this. The Judoon will find you." The Captain replied.

"I doubt that they'll be anything to find." The Slitheen hissed before throwing the Captain forwards. The man staggered before slowly climbing into his life pod. One of the Arucha walked over to the mast and pulled open the panel before pressing the large red button on the inside. The ship rocked slightly as the life pods were released from their clamps and were left adrift in the blackness of space with nothing more than a basic system of thrusters to keep them from being pulled into decaying orbits or getting too close to stars or black holes.

Then the Slitheen turned around to the rest of its pirate company and shouted loudly. "Burn it! Leave no trace. We were never here!"

The Arucha were quick to act, narrowing the beam from their blasters, they fired and blue flames shot out. The deck and mast of the ship caught alight and then the pirates backed away to the far end of the ship, surveying the sight. The Slitheen who took the NavMap off the Captain grinned, and his black beady eyes turned towards the rest of his crew mates. "Back to the Scarlet Blood." He gurgled before farting loudly. Some of the Arucha pulled a face but the other Slitheen cheered. They teleported out before the blue flames reached the spot they occupied.

The Doctor quickly darted out of the doorway, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "There's no other life forms on board. Just us." He said with a small sigh of relief.

"And a fire." Amelia added as she backed away from the blue flames which were flickering and spitting sparks as it devoured the ship.

"Oh, concentrate on the negatives." The Doctor said. "Right, now TARDIS." He spun around but noticed that the doorway was on fire too. The stairs were slowly turning black as the fire destroyed them. "Maybe not." He said as he twirled his sonic screwdriver between his fingers.

"TARDIS?" Morrissey asked with a frown. The Doctor didn't reply, only fiddled with the settings before pointing it at down the stairs. It glowed green and buzzed. Then he replaced it in his pocket with a nod. "Never mind a what's-it." Morrissey said as he dragged both over to the side of the ship. "There are no more life pods." He said, panicked. "What are we going to do?"

"Life pods...like life boats?" Amelia asked.

"Life boats." The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Amelia, you're brilliant. No fantastic. No, brilliantly fantastic." He corrected himself as he pushed the girl and pulled the alien down the side of the ship. It was getting a lot hotter as the blue fire licked across the whole of the ship, spreading like wild fire and attacking all of the materials. No fire extinguishers would be able to put out the flames.

"We learnt about the Titanic at school last year." Amelia told him as they stopped halfway down the side of the ship. "And Aunt Sharon loves the film. Always cries."

"Ah, not very historically accurate that film. And that necklace." The Doctor shook his head. "Now that was never meant to resurface. There was a reason the ship sunk. Now just look at that!" He shouted happily. He and Morrissey had pulled up the old panels and there was a wooden boat sitting in an alcove. The life boat looked like a normal boat except it was made of wood with three metal benches and was contained in a biosphere to allow them to breath in space.

"What about the life pods?" Amelia asked as she noticed that the pods were completely sealed up while the boat just looked like a normal wooden boat.

"Come on. You wanted to see the ships. Now you get to sail in a boat." The Doctor told her with a nod, and she hopped into the boat and sat up at the prow so that the other two could jump in too. The Doctor followed after her and then Morrissey sat at the end next to the engine and attempted to start it up. The flames were slowly advancing towards them and Morrissey pressed buttons to make the side of the ship slide back so that the life boat could sail out.

"Hurry up." Amelia said urgently. The flames were only a few meters away when the engine spluttered into life. It rattled noisily and then thrusters pushed them up a few inches from the floor.

"No, it needs to go faster. The flames would have reached the engine room by now." The Doctor muttered as he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the engine in the black box at the end of the ship. It whirred with a high pitched noise that hurt their ears then the engine revved. "Geronimo!" The Doctor said as Morrissey pushed down the ignition button and held the tiller straight as the engine propelled them at speeds which it was not originally designed for. But it had the effect they needed and they flew away from the ship and the bright blue flames.

They made it a couple of hundred yards when the ship exploded. Shrapnel and bits of wood, metal and dust collided with the basic bubble field which protected the life boat from space junk and kept a breathable atmosphere for those in it. The burning ship was gone and the engine slowed down, they decelerated before slowly drifting across empty black space like a leaf in a light breeze.

Amelia shifted in her seat and then looked at the other two who were sitting opposite her with a blank look. The Doctor's grin slowly waned and Morrissey was staring around, searching for the life pods that had been released.

"They must have escaped." The blue alien said with a sigh. "While they could."

"We're slowing down." Amelia noted with a frown which was mirrored by the Doctor.

"Any reason why that might happen?" The Doctor asked Morrissey.

Morrissey shook his head. "No, the life boats always have fuel. "We shouldn't be slowing down." He told them.

"Then we may have a problem." The Doctor announced as he stood up slowly and then sat down on the metal bench closer to the engine while Morrissey took his former seat. "Ah." He said noncommittally and the blue alien and the human girl exchanged looks of concern with each other.

* * *

_The next chapter shouldn't take so long to update :D _


	5. A Lesson In Manners

_Hello :D, so quicker update! And I know what's happening about the plot now so that's another plus too :D _

_Reviews are cool, just like bowties. But I haven't got a bowtie, so it would be extra cool if you left a review to let me know how I'm doing. Constructive criticism is always welcomed because it means I can improve! :D _

_Thanks to all who have reviewed! :D _

_

* * *

_

A Lesson In Manners

The Doctor sniffed twice deeply, and then peered at the machine from all angles before blowing his fringe out of his face. He leaned to the left and then ran a finger over the top, staring at the dust on his finger before turning back to Amelia who watched him intently. He stared back and sat down, tapped his knees and then folded his hands together before jerking his head at the ruined metal lump which overhung the back of the wooden boat. It was meant to be the engine, but had been destroyed by the fire, which had destroyed the rest of the ship.

"Must have just grazed the boat when we were leaving, but then was put out by the accelerative forces." The Doctor explained.

"Well?" Amelia asked.

"Nope it's definitely broken." The Doctor nodded his head thoughtfully.

"We're stuck?" Morrissey asked wearily, he seemed to have resigned himself to the fact that they were adrift.

"But look at where we're stuck. Right in the middle of this beautiful piece of space. I mean, just look." The Doctor said, trying to look on the bright side. He pointed to a cluster of stars on their left shining softly, millions of miles away. "That's the Cyprusian Cluster over there and," He twisted to face the right and pointed to a large pale green planet while Amy and Morrissey clutched onto the side of the boat as it rocked from the Time Lord's jerky movements. "There, look Amelia. There is Trumfel Gold. Not sure why, when it's green, but, it's beautiful isn't it." The Doctor turned back to them beaming.

"We're stuck!" Amelia repeated loudly, catching the Doctor's attention.

"Yes, we're stranded." He admitted, "But at least the biosphere's still working, even if the engine isn't. Look, all green circles."

Morrissey sighed heavily and they all looked at the side of the boat where the dial was integrated into the wood panelling. They watched as the third green circle flickered and died out, and then the second started to flicker. Morrissey's eyes widened in disbelief, Amelia's jaw dropped and the Doctor brushed his fringe out of his eyes.

"Ah, yes, probably shouldn't have said that." He said slowly before extracting his sonic screwdriver out from his jacket and pointed it at the dial. "Hmm, that's odd. It's leaking." He said as he moved the sonic closer and probed the dial.

Amelia craned her neck around and saw globules of blue shimmering liquid bobbing through space, leaving a trail behind them. "Look!" She called and the Doctor leaned over the side to see.

"That's not good." He commented bluntly and fiddled with the sonic a little more before pocketing it.

"Maybe I should've stayed on the burning ship." Morrissey commented morosely as he shut his eyes and clasped his large light blue hands over his equally light blue face.

"Oh, Morrissey." The Doctor said as he sat down. Amelia shuffled up and patted him on his arm.

"Don't worry." She comforted, and Morrissey peered at her from behind his fingers. "The Doctor will think of something." She told him.

"Really?" Morrissey asked, looking at the man who was now fiddling with his bow tie.

"I hope so." Amelia said quietly.

"Hmmm?" The Doctor asked looking up. "Ah, yes. Well have you two enjoyed the view?" He asked as he clapped his hands together.

"Why? Are we leaving?" Morrissey asked.

"Well we've stayed here long enough!" The Doctor replied as he checked his watch.

"How?" Amelia asked looking at the dial which was now on its first amber light which flickered hesitantly back at her.

"I made adjustments to the Emergency Program so the TARDIS should be here, right about now actually." He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and waved it around haphazardly. It buzzed softly and then the noise was drowned out by a louder thrumming sound. The TARDIS slowly materialised into reality just in front of the lifeboat.

"Am I glad to see that." Morrissey said standing up.

"Isn't she magnificent?" The Doctor beamed.

"It's on the purple lights now." Amelia pointed out and the Doctor buzzed the sonic screwdriver once more.

"Just widening the biosphere." He explained. "Not that it's going to hold for long." Then he snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors swung open with a soft creak.

"Ladies first." Morrissey said as he helped Amelia up onto the side of the boat and she jumped into the TARDIS. He followed after her, hopping the gap with his long legs. "Quick Doctor!" He cried as Amelia looked at the dial where the second to last red light blinked ominously.

Suddenly the boat lurched and dropped a foot in space. "Doctor!" Amelia shouted. The last red light blinked out and the Doctor jumped as the dial and biosphere switched off. The boat dropped down, spinning through the empty space beneath them. As the Doctor jumped his hands outstretched his hands missed the TARDIS door and fell through the air.

Amelia cried out in panic but Morrissey stretched out his arm and the Doctor managed to grab hold. He scrambled and scrabbled; kicking his legs to get purchase on the empty space underneath him as Morrissey leaned backwards and Amelia grabbed onto his arm and tugged with all her strength. Together they managed to pull the Doctor up.

The Doctor let out a breathless chuckle, "I'm not good at jumping." He commented, "Have to work on that." He stood up and helped up Morrissey.

"That was close sir." The blue alien commented as he looked up and then took a step back. "It's big!" He said, staring at the inside of the TARDIS. He spun around, taking the whole console room in. "It's huge, but...it's small."

"Really? I've never noticed." The Doctor replied, grinning at Amelia who led Morrissey to the old beige sofa so he could sit down and continue to stare at the TARDIS in awe. "Right then Amelia Pond." The Doctor continued, "Shall we race the pirates to the treasure?"

"Yes." Amelia said and Morrissey nodded absently while he watched the Doctor race around with a hammer in his hand. Then the Doctor flipped a large lever and the TARDIS whirred and lurched from side to side. "Geronimo!" He shouted.

The TARDIS rocked violently as it travelled through the time stream. They all clung on tightly and the Doctor grinned madly at them. Morrissey asked why there was such an odd loud sound from the engines, but the Doctor replied that, "It's mean to be like that."

The machine stopped spinning and then materialised in real space once more. They all climbed to their feet slowly. "Where are we?" Amelia asked.

"I traced the pirate ship's ion trail. We're about a mile behind them. They can't see us." The Doctor explained as he twisted the monitor around so that they could see it slowly drifting through space. "And now, Morrissey, I do believe that you have some explaining to do." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest and blinked at the blue alien who suddenly didn't look so awestruck, and rather more sheepish.

"You want to know why the Sky Cutter was going to the wreck of a pirate ship." The alien nodded slowly.

"Correct-a-mundo Morrissey." The Doctor said, leaning forwards and fixing him with a steely gaze.

"They've been rumours." Morrissey began. "Something that was unbelievably rare and extremely valuable. A statue of a Rakclu. Supposedly gilded in gems and jewels from a dozen planets."

"A what?" Amelia butted in.

"A Rakclu. They are, well, they were one of the most brutal races in the entire universe. One of the most beautiful, but so very dangerous and deadly. They had a war of sorts and then they all died."

"So a statue?" Amelia prompted for Morrissey to continue explaining.

"The museum heard that there was a statue in one of the old Drissonian pirate ship wrecks in the Skeleton Space. That it was of a Rakclu and that it would have been the centre piece of the new exhibition. So they sent Captain Gradley and the _Sky Cutter _to recover it." Morrissey finished.

"Only...the map got stolen by those Slitheen and the Arucha." The Doctor added.

"And so it's all over." Morrissey said sadly. "First time I was ever on a ship."

The Doctor looked down at Amelia, who stared up and him. The side of his mouth twitched upwards before the Doctor looked back to Morrissey. "They stole the map. They took it. And then burnt your ship. That big beautiful ship."

"I know." Morrissey said with a sad frown.

"Now, on Earth, that's called theft and arson. It's not very nice. So it makes it a crime. They stole the map. They burnt the ship and that's not nice. Not good at all." The Doctor said with a frown, he wandered around the side of the console. "I think...that we should teach them a lesson. That stealing will never get you far in life."

"So...we're going to steal it back?" Amelia asked.

"No, we're going to ask nicely." The Doctor replied as he threw a lever upwards. The TARDIS chimed twice. "Taking, snatching, stealing. Bad. Asking nicely. Very good."

Morrissey let out a nervous chuckle. "We're going to get the map back?"

"Yeah, but to be honest...I don't think that we should chase them. No that'll be boring, and my lovely sexy TARDIS, while she is a space ship, she doesn't do a lot of flying. I think it would be best if we just go straight to the ship wreck, right to the big X on the map." He ran around quite haphazardly, twirling a whisk in its holder and then picked a remote to press the red button at the monitor.

"The X? You mean on the map? But we don't have the map." Amelia reminded him.

"No, we don't have the little NavMap, but I do have a sonic screwdriver. And it copies everything it scans and puts it in the memory. Almost unlimited memory, really do need to delete some of the old stuff." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and then pointed it at the screen. "And send!" The monitor flickered on and it showed the map that Amelia had seen on the holographic screen of the old NavMap.

"That's extraordinary." Morrissey said, staring at the sonic.

"I know." The Doctor nodded before spinning the monitor towards him. "Right, now coordinates." He mumbled under his breath and then began to type on the typewriter. The buttons clacked and Amelia watched as the X was zoomed in on the monitor. "That's where we're going." He told them with a beaming smile. Then he added, "Hold on!" and released the handbrake.

They swung from side to side as the TARDIS travelled and it jerked from side to side. Off to Skeleton Space and the ship wreck to teach the pirates a lesson about manners.

* * *

_The next chapter should be up soon :D _


	6. Captured, Not Killed, Due To Parley

_Hello! :D I'm sorry for the delay. _

_Thank you to all who have alerted and favourited and reviewed! I hope you all like this chapter too. Yes, slightly influence by Pirates of the Caribbean by the end, because I was typing while watching it on TV and got an idea :D_

* * *

Captured, Not Killed, Due To Parley

The TARDIS hummed and wheezed as it materialised inside the ship. The Doctor pushed open the door slowly. "All clear." They were in a dark corridor and the lights flickered on and off intermittently.

"Is this a real spaceship?" Amelia asked excitedly.

"What do you mean _real_?" The Doctor said, evidently bothered by the potential insult as he turned around to face her.

"Like whooshy doors and flashy lights." Amelia said slowly, realising that she had already been on not one but two spaceship. She shut her mouth quickly and paused, thinking on how to fix this. "But you know, the TARDIS makes a pretty sound." The Doctor nodded his head at her, smiling at her flustered face as she realise she may have just insulted the designated driver. "And your ship had a big golden mast!" She turned to Morrissey who grinned back.

"This one seems quite wrecked, doesn't it?" Morrissey noted at the ship's interior. A hiss from a loose pneumatic tubing from the side of the corridor escaped and filled the silence, emphasising his point.

The Doctor crossed the corridor and found an access point; he pulled off the metal panel and stuck his sonic screwdriver in. It buzzed and light up the side of the corridor in a soft blue glow. "Ion storms. Extensive damage over the whole ship. But the secondary engine, the backup is intact, feeding the wires with enough juice for lights and an atmosphere."

"How long has it been shipwrecked?" Amelia asked as she walked over, picking her way across the bits of broken ceiling which had fallen down and crumbled over time.

"About...fifty years." The Doctor said with surprise, turning around to face the two and then turned back to get more information. "That's a long time for no one to stumble across it. Mind you, edge of Skeleton Space, lots of asteroids, floating meteorites and a fluctuating electromagnetic field making things all wobbly." He waved his hands to emphasise the point. "Not really your average walk in the park."

"Which way to the treasure then?" Morrissey asked.

The Doctor pointed the sonic at the panel, pushing it further into the wires. "The captain's cabin would be a good place to start. The logs are restricted here, too much damage to the wiring." He pocketed his sonic in his pocket. "This way." He pointed down the left hand corridor and they set off.

The Doctor looked down the empty corridor of the ship and Amelia and Morrissey walked behind as he rambled on. "Once we get to the captain's cabin, we'll be able to sort through the ship's log. Find out what and where the treasure is and then load it up onto the TARDIS. You know, once you give it to the Museum, do you think they'll be a party?" He paused, sniffed the air and took a left turn.

He carried on speaking, "Because a party would be very cool. Lots of finger food. Maybe I'll find something I like? But, captain's cabin first, treasure second and party third." The Doctor took a right and then a second left, neatly ducking under a large clump of thick purple wires that hung exposed from the ceiling. "Oh, this ship is a mess, but can you imagine it in its heyday? It must have been a beauty!"

"Stick with me you two, rule number one Amelia, you never know those space pirates could already be here...probably not though as the TARDIS is quite wibbley...but, best to make sure that we're all together...oh, you're both awfully quiet." He turned around slowly and realised that the space behind him was devoid of a tall blue alien and a small ginger haired human. "Very, very quiet."

The Doctor threw his hands up in the air, "Rule number one!" He began to retrace his steps, walking quickly and taking a right. "This always happens, humans." He tutted while shaking his head.

* * *

Amelia and Morrissey exchanged a look as the Doctor babbled on about parties. The Time Lord was taking quick strides but Amelia couldn't walk so fast so Morrissey slowed down so that they could walk together. It wasn't much of a problem; he knew how to navigate a ship too.

"Finger food?" He asked Amelia who giggled.

"He's...picky." She explained and then retold the story of how the Doctor crashed in her garden, fell out of his box, and then asked for an apple, only to then spit it out onto her kitchen floor.

"Finger food? He'd try eating fingers?" Morrissey asked in disgust.

"No, I think he means like sandwiches and crisps and cheese and pineapple on sticks." Amelia thought about what her Aunt Sharon made for her last birthday party.

Morrissey shrugged his shoulders, "Humans have weird taste."

"What's your favourite food then?"

"I like chocolate."

"So do I!"Amelia said in surprise.

"I didn't think humans had chocolate, I thought it was invented by the Gatians."

"No, we've had chocolate for hundreds and hundreds of years."

"And you have the petals of the Higgs flowers in it?" Morrissey asked curiously.

Amelia shook her head quickly. "No."

"But that's the best part!"

"If you say so," she said unconvinced. "So, you worked on the ship?"

"Yes, for five trips now. Two were for the museum, once we went to the Silhipp asteroid field to collect some samples, another was a general transport of artefacts and then there was this one. Which was probably my last."

"Oh." Amelia said, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Morrissey replied. "But I've been on ships before. There was a school trip on a cargo ship when I was in school. We went to Pejka."

"Where's that?"

"About three hours away at maximum speed. We saw the whole planet." Morrissey said and then told her about the trip and how the planet turned but a chemical storm on the southern hemisphere of the planet, purple and glowing, stayed in the same spot with tendrils slowly unravelling and spreading across the planet. "We were told by the ship's captain, he was human by the way very rare around these parts, that in around two hundred years, if the storm continues the way it is now, then it'll cover the whole planet. It's really something to-" He paused, and fell silent. "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Amelia asked, to engrossed in the story. She fell silent too.

They both paused in the corridor and listened. There was the sound of footsteps in the distance. Of heavy boots tapping on the floor. "Is that the Doctor? He's gotten ahead, might be coming back for us." Morrissey wondered.

The boots got closer, and the sound was louder than what any one person could make. "Sounds like a group of people." Amy said slowly, her eyes widened. "The pirates?"

"Hide!" Morrissey whispered frantically and they turned around in the corridor, the walls were flat and there weren't any junctions in sight to run down.

"Where?" Amelia whispered back, running her hands along the grimy metal walls hoping for a door to open up. Morrissey did the same on the other side of the corridor but there was nothing.

"Stay where you are. Hands up!" A voice burbled down the corridor. A Slitheen rounded the end of the corridor and was quickly followed by a small group of Arucha. Their boots pounded on the floor noisily. Their blasters were raised and the Slitheen giggled.

"Oh, lookie here! It's the little ones who escaped on the boat." The Slitheen mocked before his forehead creased up in unflattering wrinkles. "That was a life boat, with a tiny engine. How did you get here?" He demanded.

Amelia and Morrissey looked at each other before raising their arms. "It's a secret." Amelia said after a moment's pause. The two knew that the Doctor was still on the ship, somewhere in the corridors. Maybe he'd come and rescue them. But for now, they needed to stay out of the way of the Arucha's blasters and other weapons which included the Slitheen's claws.

One of the Arucha lifted up his visor and they saw his grey face twisted up in a snarl. "She's playing games, the little human. We should kill them both!"

"Parley!" Morrissey blurted out.

"What?" The Slitheen paused and scratched its chin. The noise was like sandpaper grating and reminded Amelia of DT lessons in schools, only the smell of the green saggy alien was like the worst school dinner multiplied by a thousand.

The leader of the Arucha's stepped forward and pulled out a sonic lance. He pointed it at Morrissey and hissed. "Explain."

"Parley. Old pirate talk, isn't it?" Morrissey asked quickly, "Means we want to speak to the captain. Your captain...whoever that is...and you can't kill us until then."

The space pirates looked at each other confused, and then one of the Arucha spoke. "If the captain finds out about that parley, and that we killed them anyway, could we get into trouble?"

"Only if someone tells." Another Arucha said pointedly.

Then they spoke amongst themselves for a moment before the Slitheen turned to face them and addressed them. "Parley, right then. Walk. And no trying to escape. You want to speak to the captain. That's exactly what will happen. Although, you might find you can't change your mind now." The Arucha hissed gleefully.

Amelia and Morrissey walked in front of them, aware of the blasters and sonic lances held by the pirates and aimed at their back. Their only hopes rested on a madman they had met less than forty eight hours ago and who was currently distracted by a big shiny door.

* * *

_I have a plan! Though, apologies in advance for the time the next chapter take to write. _


End file.
